powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghoul Physiology
The power to use the abilities of ghouls. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Also Called *Ghoul Mimicry *Ghul Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an ghoul (literally: to seize) a cannibalistic monster that feeds on corpses and living flesh, abducts young children to eat and lures unwary people into abandoned places, often classified as undead. These creatures usually dwell in graveyards and cemeteries. Ghouls are one of the least consistently portrayed creatures in fiction, partly because the phrases "ghoul" and "ghoulish" are poorly defined terms that can refer to anything or anybody interested in the macabre and morbid, giving writers the ability to name almost any cannibalistic, flesh-eating or just creepy monster after them. Besides being creatures associated with death, cannibalism, and degeneracy, ghouls (as monsters) can come in a plethora of types and subtypes. Some of the more common varieties include: *'Cursed Ghouls' - Former humans who have been transformed into a ravenous horde of monsters or a barely sentient cannibal clan by magic or divine punishment. Typically punished for inhuman acts such as greed, murder, or often cannibalism, these former men are still alive, but turned into flesh eating monsters that typically haunt graveyards. They often have razor sharp claws, fangs and/or muzzles, long limbs and a lot of hair. Compare to wendigo. *'Genie Ghouls' - The original ghul of Arabic lore was a demonic child-eating shape-shifting jinn that inhabited graveyards. In modern fiction ghouls rarely get such a degree of supernatural power. *'Lovecraftian Ghouls' - Ghouls as a living and non-human species, often with Lovecraft's distinctive canine muzzle and ears, and with a pale or greenish cast. Other types of ghouls as their own living race do occasionally appear in other media. *'Mutant Ghouls' - Former humans who have been transformed into a ravenous horde of monsters or a barely sentient cannibal clan by disease, poison, radiation, or other other physical reason, or being touched by some Eldritch Abomination. *'Mythic Ghouls' - Type of demonic monsters or Phantom used by old arab to frighten kids comparable to Boogeymen. *'Vampiric Ghouls' - Either created by vampires as a servant, or just a relative or offshoot of the standard vampire. They vary from immortal (if twisted) humans to mindless zombie minions to beings more powerful than vampires themselves. *'Zombie Ghouls' - Flesh-eating undead, either your standard zombie by another name, or a specific zombie derivative. When the two coexist, the ghouls will generally be the more bestial and savage of the two, and more willing to eat rotten flesh. Perhaps the zombie will be subject to magical control, like the old voodoo zombies. Garden-variety re-animated corpses may count as these. Applications *Disease Immunity *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Contaminant Immunity **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Senses ***Enhanced/Supernatural Smell **Enhanced/Supernatural Speed **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength *Natural Weaponry **Enhanced Bite Variations *Autonomous Body Parts *Claw Extension *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Ghoulification *Ghoul Magic *Life-Force Absorption *Matter Ingestion *Necromancy *Undead Magic Genie Ghouls *Genie Physiology **Enhanced Assassination **Shapeshifting Mythic Ghouls or Ghul *Darkness Adaptation or Night Empowerment *Demonic Revenant Physiology or Monster Physiology *Fear Inducement *Soul Absorption *Soul Mutilation Types of Ghoul: *Ghoul Lord Physiology *Mutated Ghoul Physiology *Qutrub Physiology *Silah Physiology *Superior Ghoul Physiology *Transcendent Ghoul Physiology Associations *Bogeyman Physiology *Curse Empowerment *Demon Physiology *Genie Physiology *Undead Physiology **Draugr Physiology **Revenant Physiology *Wendigo Physiology *Werewolf Physiology Limitations *May have a hard time returning to normal. *May have problems controlling their instincts and appetites. Known Users See Also: Our Ghouls Are Creepier. Gallery Tsukune_(advanced_vampire_form_-_manga).jpg|Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) became a ghoul after repeated injections of vampire blood. Ghouls.jpg|From the depths of the Earth... (Pathfinder) Ghouls_labyrinth_sm.jpg Bloghogwarts-ghoul.jpg Ghoulish Fans.jpg|The Dead Onez (Chaos! Comics) in the evil one's thrall are a unique breed of ghoul who retain the personas of their past selves. Able to think and plan in conjunction with their masters own designs. Zadiris.png|Ghouls (The Death Mage Who Doesn’t Want a Fourth Time) are semi-Undead monsters, said to be born from the【True Ancestor】 vampire, and differ depending on their gender. Zadiris being a female example... Vigaro.jpg|...and Vigaro being a male example. Ghouls TG.jpg|Ghouls (Tokyo Ghoul) are a humanoid species that can only feed on human flesh or that of other ghouls. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Common Powers